


Tony Stark For World Ruler

by RunawayDeviant



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayDeviant/pseuds/RunawayDeviant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre Iron Man; Tony finds a box of tiny memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Stark For World Ruler

Tony was in grade three, and thoroughly unimpressed. Sure, he was only old enough to be a kindergartner, but Tony was a boy beyond his years.

The paper that had been set before him was not what he had thought third grade would entail.

"What do you want to do in the future?" it asked him condescendingly, three empty lines staring at him and asking to be filled. He already _knew_ what he was going to do in the future, stupid worksheet; he was going to become a developer for his father's company and, when the time came, he would rise to become its CEO and stay there until his own kid took over from him.

He said as much to the teacher, who smiled sadly – which confused Tony to no end - and said, "But what do you _want_ to do?" she asked, "What are you going to do when you're not being CEO?"

"My dad never stops being CEO," Tony informed her.

"You don't have to stop _being_ CEO," she said, "but sometimes it's good to do other things as well. You're good at multitasking, right?"

Yes he was, he thought, and picked up the pencil. The teacher smiled and walked away, and Tony examined the paper for moment before starting to carefully write things down.

_1\. I want to have lots of girlfriends._

_2\. I want to take my nicest girlfriend to Venice and go on a gondola ride with her._

The last one left him somewhat stumped. What else did he want to do? Something that he hadn't done yet, and something that his dad hadn't done yet either. Oh.

_3\. I want to rule the world._

**0o0o0**

Thirty seven year old Tony Stark snorted as he pulled a box out from a pile of stuff in the attic of the New York Stark Mansion. He had come here, and dragged Pepper too, to see if there was anything worth selling at the charity auction coming up next month. Most of the day had been spent sifting through junk and things that even Tony found incomprehensible.

"I had no idea that Howard was a hoarder," he said, and he was sure that Pepper nodded behind him but since he wasn't looking at her he couldn’t be sure. "Oh. Good god, the man had a _memory box_ ," Tony laughed, pulling out a slightly yellowing piece of paper with an impeccably legible "Tony Stark" written across the top.

"I wish your handwriting was still that neat," Pepper said as she peered over his shoulder, and Tony grinned.

"That's why I depend so much on computers, Ms Potts; my handwriting is terrible.

"You have it backwards, sir," she informed him, reaching out to take the paper from him, "Your handwriting sucks because you depend so much on computers."

"I admire your reference-making skills, Pepper."

"Number one," she read aloud instead of replying, "I want to have lots of girlfriends."

"Would that be a semi-check?" he asked thoughtfully.

"I'm pretty sure that tiny Tony didn't know a better term for women who sleep with men," she replied dryly, and Tony cracked a grin at the thought of himself ever having been so innocent, "Number two, I want to take my nicest girlfriend to Venice and go on a gondola ride with her. That's actually kind of sweet."

"I am absolutely certain that "gondola ride" is a euphemism."

"I am going to have some faith in tiny Tony and say no to that. Number three, I want to rule the world."

They shared a long look and together said, "Check."

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a post I saw on my Facebook feed; no idea where is was from, but it went something like "want girlfriend, want to kiss her, want to rule world".


End file.
